What's In It For Me
by XBurnXInXMyXLightX
Summary: Adam needs a little bit of help and decides that his best option would be to ask a close friend for a favor...Edge, Randy Orton and Trish Stratus


_**What's In It For Me?**_

"Stop it!" Trish screamed.

"Stop what?" Adam asked.

"Stop tickling me!" Trish screamed loudly as she laughed.

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm going to wet myself!"

"Then you're going to have to give me the secret password," he said and then blew another raspberry on her stomach.

"I don't know any password," she laughed.

"Oh you know it," he said.

She let out another huge laugh and then coughed out the words, "I love you!"

"There ya go," he said and stopped tickling.

"Oh God," Trish said taking a deep breath in and then sighing. "You can be such an ass some times."

"I've never heard you complain before," he said kissing her sweetly.

"I do it behind your back," she said and then kissed him back.

"Is that what girls nights are actually about?"

"Yeah, all about you, every time girls get together all they talk about anywhere is Adam Copeland," she said and roughly kissed him.

"Well whenever a guy wants to get excited I know I only think about you."

"Oh really? How long have you had this obsession?"

"Quite some time now," he said kissing her neck. "I think that I would be less obsessive if I actually saw what was underneath these garments…"

"Are you suggesting that I take my clothes off in front of you?" Trish asked as she covered her mouth.

"Would it make you feel better if I took mine off first?"

"I think I would be a little bit more relaxed," she said propping her head up on her arm.

"You're the boss," he said as he got off the bed and started to perform a strip tease.

"Wow, after a year of that you'd think that it'd start to get boring," Adam said laughing. "But you just keep rocking my world day after day, night after night."

"That's nice to hear," Trish said cuddling up against Adam.

"I do have to get going though babe," he said playing with her hair. "I told Randy that I'd meet him for lunch."

"Alright," Trish said sighing. "Are you gonna come back tonight?"

"You know it," Adam said slowly getting up. "Doing anything tonight?"

"Nah, I think I'll just go rent some movies and have a night in for a change," she said. "I'm gonna go for a little sleep now, I'll see you tonight then."

"See you," he said tucking her in under the blankets. "Love you."

"Love you too," she said drowsily.

"Okay, now what was so important that you had to wake me up and bring me down here?" Randy asked as he sat down at the table across from Adam.

"I need to ask you a favor actually," Adam said.

"You can ask me for a favor but I don't know if I'll do it," Randy said. "And before you are allowed to ask me for a favor you have to buy me a drink."

"Whatever, I just want to ask you a simple favor."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…don't get ahead of yourself now," Randy said holding up his hand to Adam and then looking at the bar. "I'll take a rye and coke, straight up, put it on his tab." Then he looked back at Adam. "Okay, now you may continue."

Adam rolled his eyes. "We've been good friends now for a while, right?"

"I guess so, we've made a good team," Randy said taking a sip of his drink. "What up?"

"I need to get away from Trish, she's driving me crazy," Adam said. "She's there when I go to sleep, she's there when I wake up, I see her constantly! That's just not who I am! I need more than one woman!"

Randy looked at him and laughed. "You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out."

"Ouch, some good friend you are," Adam said.

"I just don't see where I fit in in this scenario," Randy said. "Oh and this just in, for you to tell me what I have to do you have to buy me dinner."

"Waitress, can we get a couple of menus?" Adam asked.

"Sure thing, I'll be right with you," she said.

"Actually, we don't need menus, I know what I want," Randy said smiling.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"I'll take your best steak and lobster please."

"Certainly, and can I get anything for you?"

"You know I'm not all that hungry anymore," Adam said glaring at Randy.

"Okay, well if you get hungry I'll be back soon," she said winking at him.

"Well if you're curious, I need you to-"

"I don't think that you understand," Randy said interrupting Adam. "I said, buy me dinner, so in order for this deal to take effect I have to start eating dinner."

"I wanted to get out of here before Trish knows what I'm up to."

"Calm your ass down, we go out all the time."

"Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because no one else can stand you," Randy said taking another sip of his drink. "So what do you think of this upcoming week's show? I think it's going to be the shit."

"It's gonna suck, they gave me the week off and wouldn't tell me why."

"That's why it's gonna rock, you're not going to be on it, more television time for me."

"You make me sick."

Randy just laughed.

"Hey! Whatever happened to that hot red head you took to the hotel the other night?"

"Banged her a couple times and then kicked her out before I could remember what she looked like," he said as his trademark cocky grin spread across his face.

"You devil you," Adam said shaking his head. "I want that life back, be able to do what I want, when I want, who I want."

"Ain't nothing wrong with a guy wanting that," Randy said. "That's something to toast to."

"Here you go," the waitress said placing the plate of food in front of Randy. "Is there anything else I can you?"

"Ah…not right now, but everything that I get is going onto his tab."

"Not a problem," she said.

"Okay, now you can talk," Randy said as he started to eat.

"Thank you," Adam said almost bursting.

"Where do I come in?"

"Who is the absolute hottest diva?"

"Change the question."

"What?"

"The question should be phrased differently so that it's from your point of view, I like different girls than you do."

"Fine, which diva do you think I would like to bed the most?"

"Don't know, don't really care."

"Candace is the one that fuels my dreams and keeps me going when I'm in the sack."

"So?"

"So Trish is one of her best friends."

"Still not getting it."

"If I dump Trish she's going to go over and talk about it with all of her friends, but, if I could somehow get Trish to 'cheat' on me, I would have to go somewhere to get comfort."

"You're a sick man and I admire you for it."

"And that's where you come in."

"Hey!" Randy said dropping his utensils on his plate. "I am not comforting you."

"No you idiot," Adam said getting annoyed. "You have to get Trish to cheat on me."

"Hey, what's up Sweetheart?" Randy asked as he walked into the catering room and sat down with Trish.

"Not much, just being lonely and miserable," she said picking through her food.

"Why so glum?"

"Well I haven't seen Adam now in close to a month. He's been so busy with the new DVD he only comes to the arena when he has to practice, he does his piece on the show and then he's gone."

"So call him," Randy said poking her.

"He doesn't answer," she said putting her fork down. "Sorry Randy, I don't really feel like talking."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Randy said. "Just wanted you to know that I'm here to talk to if you wanna."

"That's what girlfriends are for," Trish said patting his shoulder.

"Really?" He asked. "I've been doing a lot of other things with 'em. Definitely wasn't much talking going on."

"You're sick," she said. "I'll see ya later."

Randy laid down in bed and closed his eyes, his entire body was aching. He was in a light sleep when he heard a light tapping. He opened his eyes for a few seconds but didn't hear anything else so he slowly drifted back to sleep. Then it happened again and once again there was silence.

"Really getting annoying…" he said as he got out of bed.

He slowly pulled his jeans on and answered the door. There was no one there. He looked around the corner and saw blond hair go into the elevator.

"Hey! Hey stop!" He yelled but he got to the elevator too late and the doors had already closed. He slammed his open hand against the doors. "Dammit."

Randy quickly pushed the button for the elevator to come back and eventually one of the three sets of doors opened. He ran inside and pushed the button for floor fifteen. Once the doors opened he ran out and hastily found room 235. He knocked on the door urgently and didn't stop until Trish opened the door. She looked like she just woke up and she was confused.

"Randy, what's wrong?" She asked looking worried.

"What do you mean what's wrong? Why did you come to my room and knock on my door a couple times then just walk away and not stop when I called after you?"

"What are you talking about? You drink a little bit too much tonight?"

"No, I saw you, you were at my door but you left."

"I came back to the hotel after we spoke at the arena," she said motioning to her room. "I put on a movie and fell asleep hours ago. I would've slept through the night if you hadn't woken me."

"What's going on?" Victoria asked.

"Don't worry about it, it's just Randy," Trish said.

"What does he want?"

"If I wanted to speak with you I would've asked for you by now," Randy chimed in.

"Okay you two calm down," Trish said placing her hand on Randy chest and gently pushing him backward. "C'mon, we'll talk outside."

"So you swear you didn't come down to my room?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty I would've remembered," she said crossing her arms. "Why would I come to your room in the middle of the night anyway?"

He shrugged. "I don't know…you seemed kinda lonely…"

"So you thought that I would cheat on Adam with one of his closest friends? Boy you've got some nerve," she scoffed.

"No one said that I thought you wanted to cheat on Adam, sometimes people like to talk, you should learn how to do that, maybe you wouldn't be so miserable to be around all the time. I'm sorry that I came up here to check on you. Good night."

"And good riddance," she said as she watched him get back into the elevator.

She turned around and tried to open the door but it was locked. She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. Victoria didn't answer so she knocked even harder and then gave the door a swift kick as well.

"C'mon! Let me in!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" Someone yelled from down the hall.

Trish rolled her eyes and checked her pant pockets to see if she had a key on her but she didn't. She let out a frustrated grunt and pressed the button to call for the elevator.

She went down to the main floor and walked to the front desk. She must've waited there for about fifteen to twenty minutes and there was no sign of anyone.

"I cannot believe this," she screeched.

She stormed back to the elevator, went up to the eleventh floor and started banging on door 165 eventually, after five minutes, Randy opened the door.

"I knew it!" He yelled and pointed at her. "I knew you were coming down here!"

"No, this is the first time that I've come down here tonight and it's only because I've now been locked out of my room and there's no one down at the front desk to give me my room key."

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Randy asked as he leaned against the door frame.

"I thought that even you would be able to figure this one out," Trish said and pushed past him.

"I asked you if you wanted that before and you didn't seem too pleased that I had mentioned it…"

She burst out laughing and then stopped suddenly. "Oh no no no Mr. Orton, how you're mistaken, I'm taking your bed for the night and you can sleep anywhere else you want."

His jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"Night Ran," Trish said as she got into the comfortable king size bed.

Trish woke up in the middle of the night when she had a dream that she had tripped over her own two feet. Her eyes shot open and the first thing that she saw was Randy sleeping on the floor next to the bed.

She sat and gently said his name. No response. She said his name again a little bit louder, this time he threw his arm over his head.

"Hey, Randy…" Trish said and put her hand on his bare shoulder. "Randy…come sleep in the bed, you'll get a better sleep."

"Nah, I'm fine," he said stretching.

"C'mon," she said pulling his arm. "I insist."

He just grunted once and seemed to fall back asleep.

"Randall Keith Orton, move your ass," she said even louder and this time more stern.

"What?" He asked sounding annoyed.

"Now," she said.

"Fine!" He yelled and rolled into the bed.

"Shh…" Torrie hissed as she tried to keep herself from giggling.

"What're we doing?" Candace asked laughing.

"We're gonna go have some fun, I'm sick of being bored," she said taking the swipe card and allowing herself into Randy's room.

Torrie and Candace stopped right as they entered the room. There was already a girl in Randy's bed and boy did she look familiar. Torrie crept a little bit closer to get a better view and then ran out of the room with Candace on her arm.

"Who was it?" Candace asked.

"You're not going to believe me if I tell you."

"C'mon, just tell me!"

She shook her head. "I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Okay, ready girls?" Torrie asked the group of girls that surrounded her. "Ready for some nice juicy gossip?"

"Tell us already!"

"What's the news?"

"How juicy is it?"

"Last night Candace and I saw Mr. Randy Orton with one of the only divas in the WWE who is currently not with us right now…"

The girls all looked around to see who wasn't there.

"It was our women's champion Trish Stratus!"

"What?"

"No shit?"

"You're lying!"

"We want proof!"

"No, no, I swear, I saw it with my own eyes," Torrie said laughing. "I went into his room to get him back for embarrassing me and when I went in there she was definitely with him."

"Adam know?"

"Would you want to know if your best friend was sleeping with your boyfriend?" Torrie asked.

"I-I can take my own bag," Trish said taking her bag off of Randy's shoulder. "Thanks."

"No problem, I here you're going out to Toronto," he said.

"Yeah, he actually wants me to meet his family," she said almost glowing. "It's going to be great to see him again."

"It's nice to see you happy again," Randy said.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She asked.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked opening the door.

"I was hoping that you could possibly drop me off at the airport tonight?"

"Of course," he said. "I wouldn't make you take a cab in the middle of the night. What time does your flight leave?"

"Three in the flipping morning."

"Why didn't you just wait until the morning?"

She shrugged. "I wanted to see him as quick as possible."

"Makes sense," he said looking at his watch. "You wanna maybe go get something to eat and then we'll go over there."

"Sure…" she said looking at him. "You're acting odd."

"How so?"

"You're being nice," she said smiling. "I'm not used to seeing this side of you. When you're around the boys you're a pompous ass."

"I think you could win a noble peace prize too," he said sticking his tongue out at her. "Bitch."

"Excuse me?" She asked playfully shoving him.

"You know it's true," he said. "Now get in the car, I'm hungry."

"Thanks once again for coming with me," Trish said as they walked into the airport.

"No biggie, not like I have anything better to be doing."

"Are you implying that you're doing me?" She asked.

"And they say that I have a dirty mind," he said cracking his neck.

"Wow."

Trish turned around quickly at the familiar voice.

"Adam!" Trish screamed excitedly. "What're you doing here?"

"Well I was going to surprise you," he said referring to the dozen roses he was holding in his hand. "But I guess the rumors were true…he even came to the airport with you while you were on your way to see me."

"What are you talking about?" Trish asked looking at Adam and then at Randy.

"You know what I'm talking about. Torrie told me what she saw a week ago. You two were sleeping together."

"Okay stop this right now," Randy said firmly. "Nothing happened between us."

Adam laughed. "I can't believe I trusted both of you."

"We never did anything! I love you Adam! Why would I ruin that with him?" Trish asked pointing at Randy.

"I really don't care to know the specifics but you can certainly stay with him now. I don't even want to see you you whore."

"Adam, can we just talk, please?"

"Get off of me," Adam said shaking her hand off of his wrist. "Go curl up beside someone else." Then he looked at Randy. "You disgust me."

He turned around and walked away quickly.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing?" Randy asked as he ran up alongside Adam.

"We had a deal and you kept your end so I finished her off," Adam said.

"I didn't do anything! She wouldn't let me! The only time I eve had a chance was when she was locked out of her hotel room so I let her stay in my bed," Randy said. "Every other time I even tried to do something I was rejected! Don't do this to her! She loves you!"

Adam stopped and looked at Randy.

"I don't think you're the one to talk to me about falling in love," he said looking at Trish who was crying on a bench.

"You're an asshole and you don't deserve her," Randy said turning around. He walked back to Trish and sat down beside her. "Hey, how're you doing?"

"Just go away, you're the last person I want to see right now. You did this!" She said looking at him. "Because you had to come and 'check on me' Adam thinks we're sleeping together.

"Adam's an asshole if he doesn't trust you."

"Get lost Randy," Trish said glaring at him as her mascara ran down her cheeks

"Trish, just let me-"

"You've done enough!"

"I didn't do anything!" Randy pleaded. "This was all Adam's plan!"

Trish froze for a moment, looked at him and then started laughing.

"Wow, you're still trying to get me into your bed."

"It's not like that. Adam wanted me to flirt with you so that you'd cheat on him and he had an easy out of the relationship. You have to believe me Trish! I would never hurt you!"

"I just want to be left alone," she said standing up and walking away from him.

"You're going out in the middle of the night on your own?" He asked her.

"Yeah, my night might get better," she said walking away. "Don't even try to follow me."

It had been one month since the airport incident and everything was still different. Team RKO were now the tag team champions and they were getting along fine. Adam was seeing Candace but Randy couldn't sleep at night knowing the pain that he had caused to Trish. Since that day she had only won one match out of four along with her woman's championship. He tried calling her and sending her gifts but nothing seemed to get through to her and the fact that no one ever knew where she was wasn't making it any easier.

Randy walked down to the ring with his Championship belt over his shoulder, got into the ring and struck his pose. He passed his belt to Lillian and took the microphone from her.

He stood in the middle of the ring, thought for a moment and then lifted the mic to his lips.

"You're all probably thinking that I came out here to brag about my championship again. Well if that were the case Edge and Candace would be out here as well. Okay so now that that's cleared up we'll move on to the next reason with why you think I'm out her. No, that's not it either, I'm not here to complain about getting screwed over or what I think I deserve. Tonight, I'm out here alone to apologize. Not an arrogant apology, a sincere one.

"Close to a month ago I hurt one of the people that I cared about the most. She's not in my family and I didn't even realize how much I valued her in my life because she's always been there for me, ever since I entered this business. The last year that she's been there she's been in a relationship with one of my closest friends, Adam Copeland, better known to you as Edge. Two months ago he asked me to do something for him as a favor, make her cheat on him so he could get the girl that he wanted. And I did it."

He dropped the microphone down by his side for a few moments and looked at the mat of the ring. Then he looked back up, right into the camera.

"Trish, I know you're watching this right now and I'm more sorry that you could ever imagine. I seriously feel sick to my stomach every time I think about what I did to you. I'm undoubtedly the last person you want to see but could you please come out here so that I could apologize to you in front of all these people and everyone that we work with."

He waited a few minutes in the ring, looking at the entrance ramp. He was about to raise the mic back to his mouth when Trish's music started. Instead of his cocky grin appearing on his face he watched her walk down to the ring and he separated the bottom two ropes for her. She walked to the opposite side of the ring and Lillian passed her a mic.

She waited for her music to stop and then she began.

"So you're supposed to tear my life apart and I'm supposed to forgive you because you apologize on live television?" Trish asked.

"I-"

"Do you know what kind of pain you've caused me?" She asked him. "You took away everything that I had. How am I supposed to ever look at you again and not want to hurt you as much as you've hurt me?"

"I'm so sorry Trish," Randy said as he fell to his knees in front of her. "Please forgive me. Ever since that night I've tried calling you at least twice a day, I've sent you gifts, I needed to talk to you."

"Why should I accept your apology? You've hurt so many people in that locker room ever since you joined this company."

"Because I love you!" Randy said.

"You don't know what love is," she said looking at him. "Love to you is being a champion, having so much money you don't know what to do with it, being adored by millions of fans instead of caring about the most important people in your life."

"I don't care about those things. They mean nothing."

"Prove it then. You talk such a big game but you don't do anything about it."

"Fine! I forfeit my tag team championship, I'll live in a cardboard box if it means you'll forgive me and all of the people can hate me more than they already do!"

"You don't get it."

"But that's the thing," Randy said standing up again. "Ever since I realized that you were so much more to me that just a friend I've been able to see everything so much clearer."

"Like what?"

"That I may be an asshole but no matter how big of an asshole I am Adam is ten times worse for hurting you so badly! I realized that you're the most amazing woman that I have ever met-"

"I'm the only one that ever stuck around long enough to see the true you."

"Exactly! Why would you endure so much when you knew that from the beginning? You know the same thing that I do! When Adam hurt you I was the only one there for you. I realized that I wanted someone in my life and the only woman that could fill that void, the only one that knew who I was underneath and could still get along with me! You know that we have to be together!"

Trish was about to open her mouth to say something when Randy wrapped his arms around her kissed her passionately. First she tried to push him away but he held the kiss firmly and eventually she gave in to him.

"I don't want to go over there," Adam said crossing his arms.

"Fine then, I'll go alone," Candace said getting dressed. "Torrie's going to be there with John and I haven't seen Torrie in a long time. You never want to go anywhere anymore."

"That's because you always want to be with Torrie who's with John and John and Randy are good friends which means Trish will be there with Randy and I'll have to see them all lovey-dovey together."

"Well if you treated me like you cared you might not feel so awkward," Candace said.

"Doesn't it make you feel sick to see those two together?" Adam asked.

"I guess what does around comes around."


End file.
